brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Professor Dumbledore
LEGO Games |Variations = Yellow Flesh Pink Robes Light Blue Robes Light Blue Robes Microfigure |Accessories = Cup Cape Wand |Years = 2001-2002, 2004-2005, 2007, 2010-2011, 2016, 2018-2019 |Appearances = 3862 Harry Potter Hogwarts 4707 Hagrid's Hut 4709 Hogwarts Castle 4729 Dumbledore's Office 4767 Harry and the Hungarian Horntail 5378 Hogwarts Castle 4757 Hogwarts Castle 4842 Hogwarts Castle 71022 Harry Potter Series }} Professor Albus Dumbledore is a minifigure based off the character of the same name from the series. He was the Headmaster of Hogwarts when Harry Potter was at school. He died in the sixth movie of the Harry Potter series. Description Yellow Flesh Variation His first variation, being the Yellow Flesh Variation, was released with the first LEGO Harry Potter sets from the Philosopher's Stone Theme. It consisted of a yellow flesh face with an old man's face wearing silver glasses imprinted on it. A grey beard piece was inserted under the head and a long grey hairpiece was inserted on top. His torso depicted a purple wizard robe, with purple arm pieces and purple leg pieces with robe designs. This variation has appeared in the sets 4707 Hagrid's Hut, 4709 Hogwarts Castle, and 4729 Dumbledore's Office. Pink Robes Variation Dumbledore's second release as a minifigure was the Pink Robes Variation. The Pink Robes Variation is basically the same as the first variation, but has a more modern flesh colored head. It consists of the same body pieces of the first variation, except he has pink robes, instead of purple. He also shares the same beard and hairpieces as the first variation and has a flesh colored face. This variation appeared in the Prisoner of Azkaban sub-theme, in 4757 Hogwarts Castle. Blue Robes Variation Dumbledore's third released variation, that being the Blue Robes Variation. It consists of a flesh colored face with the same designs as the previous headpiece on it. He has once again a grey beard piece and a long grey hairpiece. His torso and leg pieces depict a design of a light blue wizard robe, his arm pieces being the same blue, and his hands flesh colored. This and the next version possess a simpler, cape - less robes unlike the two previous versions .This variation was present in the Two sets 4767 Harry and the Hungarian Horntail and 5378 Hogwarts Castle. Light Blues Robes Variation The most recent Dumbledore has a Part 459637 Torso (the one available in 4842 Hogwarts Castle) it has some major variations to the blue robes outfit. For example, it is a lighter blue and there are several gold swirls. The design in more robe-like than the previous blue robes. The design that hides underneath his beard is that of a olive colored vest. The reverse of the torso piece also has printing. There is a large V-shaped hood hanging over the back, and some more gold swirls. His face also has some alterations. Dumbledore now has a double sided face, one side with gold rimmed glasses, and the other without. His eyebrows have also been updated. In the Video Games In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 Professor Dumbledore's first appearance in Video Games was in 2001, in LEGO Creator: Harry Potter. In 2002, he also appeared in LEGO Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. His latest appearance was in 2010 in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4. In cutscenes, Dumbledore is always shown in his purple robes, however, he is playable in blue robes as well as purple. He carries a blue book around when he is being used. To unlock Dumbledore, the player must first complete the final level ("The Dark Lord Returns" in year 4). They can then access Professor Dumbledore's office at the top of the grand staircase. His purple robes variation token can be found by using dark magic in the alcove in the back of the office. He can then be purchased at Madam Malkin's in Diagon Alley for one million studs. His blue robes version is found by making the strength potion in the office, using it to pull the lever at the top of the small staircase, and then destroying the planets model that appears; it is called "Dumbledore (Grey)". When playing as Dumbledore, the player can use every spell (except for Dark Spells), however, Dumbledore has no special ability aside from the ability to walk into any of the four house common rooms,use the Time turner and open rune cabinets. In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 Professor Dumbledore has his 2010 redesigned appearance. A variation with a black hand from when it was cursed in the Half-Blood Prince called "Cursed". Also, a "Young" variation, in which he has purple robes, a brown hairpiece and beard. Background Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was an Obscurial. At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he became the Transfiguration Professor. In 1938, he brought Tom Riddle to Hogwarts. Dumbledore was most famous for his defeat of the dark-wizard Grindelwald (Albus Dumbledore's old friend) in 1945. In 1956, Albus Dumbledore became Headmaster of Hogwarts. As Headmaster, he allowed Remus Lupin to study at Hogwarts. He founded the Order of the Phoenix to fight against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He was the brother of Credence Barebone. ''The LEGO Movie'' In The LEGO Movie, Professor Dumbledore was one of the Master Builders, to whom was first seen in Cloud Cuckoo Land and then later shown at the Master Builders conference. Vitruvius kept muddling up both Dumbledore's and Gandalf's names, much to the two wizard's chagrins. Also, Vitruvius thought that Professor Dumbledore's last name was pronounced "Dubbledore," annoying him even more. Dumbledore was also further shown in Lord Business' think tank later on in the film with the rest of the Master Builders. Following the Kragle's destruction, Gandalf and Professor Dumbledore were tossing the Deep Sea Diver in the air during the victory celebration. Trivia * In 75954 Hogwarts Great Hall Dumbledore received a new beard piece the same one used on Gandalf. Gallery of Variants Appearances * 4707 Hagrid's Hut (purple robes with yellow skin) * 4709 Hogwarts Castle (purple robes with yellow skin) * 4729 Dumbledore's Office (purple robes with yellow skin) * 4767 Harry and the Hungarian Horntail (blue robe variation) * 4768 The Durmstrang Ship (Special Edition) * 5378 Hogwarts Castle (blue robe variation) * 4757 Hogwarts Castle (flesh skin with purple robes) * 4842 Hogwarts Castle (light blue robe variation) * 75954 Hogwarts Great Hall (2018, dark red robe variation) * 71022 Harry Potter Series (2019 blue robes) * 75948 Hogwarts Clock Tower (2019 lavender robes) * 75964 LEGO Harry Potter Advent Calendar Other Physical Appearances * 3862 Harry Potter Hogwarts * 41621 Ron Weasley & Albus Dumbledore * 71043 Hogwarts Castle Video Games * LEGO Creator: Harry Potter * LEGO Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 * LEGO Dimensions Films * The LEGO Movie Magnets * 852982 Harry Potter, Professor Dumbledore, Hermione Granger Magnet Set Key Chains * 851033 Dumbledore Key Chain * 851730 Dumbledore Key Chain * 852979 Professor Dumbledore Key Chain * 4493777 Dumbledore Key Chain * KC777 Professor Dumbledore Key Chain * KC864 Dumbledore Key Chain Gallery dumbledore-headmaster.JPG|Albus Dumbledore in a newspaper dumbledorecg.png|Dumbledore's CG photo LEGO Albus Dumbledore.jpg|Dumbledore in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 Dumbledore-1.png|Albus Dumbledore (Microfigure) dumboldore cat.jpg|Dumbledore looking at cat dumbledore 3.jpg|The 2010 Dumbledore minifigure X 94c2d3e1.jpg|Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts lhp2_x360_screen021_wave3.jpg|Harry and Dumbledore search Slughorn's home LEGO-Harry-Potter-Years-5-7-Screenshot-7.jpg|Dumbledore pouring a memory of Tom Riddle into the Pensieve to show to Harry DumbledoreTLM.jpg|Dumbledore's appearance at Cloud Cuckoo Land in The LEGO Movie Dumbledoredimensions.png|Dumbledore in LEGO Dimensions LEGO Dumbledore.png|2018 Redesign External links Category:Harry Potter Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2001 Category:Harry Potter: Years 1-4 minifigures Category:The LEGO Movie Minifigures Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures